Zico
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 지코 / Zico.thumb|280px|Zico *'Nombre Real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho. *'Posición:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''182cm. *'Peso: 65kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O. *'Signo Zodiacal: Virgo. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Mono. *'Agencia: Seven Seasons Programas de TV *'''2012: MTV "The Show" - como MC junto a P.O. *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - MC junto a SangChu y Shorry J (Mighty Mouth). Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (12/02/2012) - junto a Jaehyo & Kyung *'2013:' FM Date (19/10/13) Experiencia Compuso y rapeó en: *El single digital Harmanix |Letter|. *"Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD |Victory|. *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|). * "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End|. *El single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Acquaintance|. *"Hero Music" de Bizniz (Ego). *Faddy Robot |Foundation Vol. 1|. *"It's Not Over" de Miss. S, en el mini álbum |Miss Independent|. Rapeó: *"Expectations Of K-HipHop" junto a Cho PD y Park kyung (Blockbuster). *Junto a Outsider "And The winner is". *Scotch VIP; "Finale" Ft. Park Kyung. Participó en: *"Marshmellow" de IU, en la parte del rap. *El concierto M.net de Aura. *Talk To My Face de D-UNIT, en la parte del rap. Produjo: *El single "Luv Me" de D-UNIT. *El single "Stay Alive" de D-UNIT. *El Album Affirmative Chap 1 de D-UNIT. *Hizo el primer volumen de Mixtape'' |''Zico on the Block|. *Participó en la producción del primer single de Block B "Do u wanna B?". *Escribio y compuso la cancion "Headbanging" de OFFROAD. *Tiene en total 8 Mixtapes creados por el mismo. *Produjó el tercer mini album de Block B 'Very Good' Discografía Colaboraciones *"립스틱 짙게 바르고 (Red Lipstick)" - Hyorin *"Just Follow" - Hyuna feat. Zico. *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn feat Zico. *"Hot MC" - Jkyun feat. Zico. *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico. *"Pride" - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아. *"OASIS" - PIA feat Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9). *"Talk To My Face" - D-UNIT feat Zico. *"Feel So Young" - Ugly Duck feat. Crush ft. Zico. *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon of Block B (álbum repackaged) *What do I do - Song Min Ho (Minho) feat. Zico *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP feat. Jay Moom, Minho, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Hanhae, Qwala. Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Block B. *'Educación:' **Asiste al Music High School Seúl. *'Nombres artísticos anteriores: '''Nacseo (graffiti o garabato) y Raga Map. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor Taewoon de SPEED. *'Hobbies:' Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas. *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Religión:' Católico. *'Tipo ideal:' Le gustan las chicas "llenas", dijo: "Lo que más odio es cuando una chica usa pantalones ajustados y queda ese espacio entre sus piernas, me gustan los muslos que llenan ese espacio". Dijo: "yo encuentro que una chica arrogante es sexy cuando comete un error. Cuando una chica está avergonzada por haber cometido un pequeño error, encuentro que es atractiva" y dio un ejemplo: Le gusta cuando una chica llena de orgullo se le cae algo al suelo y lo levanta precipitadamente. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. Se rumoreó que iba a pertenecer a SHINee pero él mismo lo desmintió en el programa Let Me Show. *Cuando era rapero Underground antes de su debut fué conocido como "Nacseo". *Zico tiene una gran colección de Hello Kitty además de ser gran fan de ella. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño, pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego, estudió en China y después en Japón (donde vivió en Shinjuku durante tres años y medio). *Origen de su nombre artístico "ZICO": en Japón le llamaban "Jiko". ("Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji"), porque en Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas. *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria. *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no ha podido participar activamente en las promociones de "''Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa. *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula''' que dice "John The Apostle" (Juan, el Apóstol), el cual se puede ver en el vídeo de Very Good , un poco en el de Nillili Mambo , y en varios conciertos. *Zico escribió en su twitter, que lo de su asma es mentira y que tiene un aliento considerablemente, más grande, al de una persona normal. *Es considerado uno de los mejores raperos de la industria del K-POP. *Es el primer ídolo en ser nominado para los "Hip Hop Playa Awards 2011 " , en la categoria 'Best Featuring' con la canción "Mic Ceremony". *Es parte del grupo '''92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Kyung, C.A.P de Teen Top, Seung Hyun y Min Hwan de FT Island. *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011" (Feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO) Canción producida por los mismos en una colaboración con Lime de Hello Venus quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Es amigo de Rap Monster, líder de BTS, ya que ambos se conocen hacen años, desde que eran rappers underground, producian y rapeaban juntos. *Visitó a Min Ho de WINNER y le dió consejos para ser un buen lider. *Es amigo cercano a Amber Liu de f(x) . Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg Zico07.jpg Zico08.jpg ziahco 3736.png ziahco 3646.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Seven Seasons